Yoake 夜明け
by xquency
Summary: [What If] Boruto es humillado por su padre en los Examenes Chūnin. Cegado por su rabia, decide huir de la aldea, y su equipo no duda en acompañarlo. Él destruiría al corrupto sistema shinobi, y a Konoha. Él sería el Dios de la nueva Era.
1. Chapter 1

Realmente me dio algo de pena por Boruto en la película. Nadie se merece pasar por una humillación así.

Entonces me pregunté, viendo la película nuevamente, ¿Y si ni Momoshiki ni Kinshiki hubiesen atacado? ¿Y si Boruto decidiera huir de la aldea cegado por la rabia, y Sarada y Mitsuki fuesen tras de él, tal como Sakura planeaba hacerlo en la huida de Sasuke?

No me he leído ningún fic que de un paralelismo de Boruto con Sasuke, así que tenía que escribir esto.

Sin embargo, el panorama general se me ocurrió tras un diálogo con tendencias Mikasa Ackerman-escas en Sarada.

Buena lectura.

PD: Yoake significa "Amanecer." Tiene su significado.

.

.

El anochecer de las libélulas

«Una vez has empezado algo, no puedes pedir que te deje. Es ahora o nunca, Uzumaki.»

.

.

La mirada cegada por la decepción podía calar hasta en la persona más dura. Aquellos ojos azules como un río eran aguas turbulentas y cristales empañados, un lapislázuli opaco que se dirigía hacia él.

Había dolor y tristeza, mostrada por el arco de sus pobladas cejas rubias y la mueca casi imperceptible de sus labios, que lo atajaban con audacia, y a su vez, negación.

—¿Qué es esto?

Probablemente lo había dicho varios minutos antes, pero aún no se detenía de tamborilear en su cabeza, y estaba enloqueciéndolo.

El apretón en su muñeca era algo fuerte y agónico, temblando suavemente y desconocía si era por el enojo o el sentimiento que surcaba en el pecho de su padre.

Su corazón palpitaba más de lo normal, amenazando con salir de su pecho si no se relajaba. Era demasiada presión sobre sus hombros. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, la voz de Rock Lee resonó en la arena, y en su cabeza.

—¡Shikadai Nara es el ganador por descalificación!

No debía llorar, no frente a todas esas personas. ¿Qué estarían pensando Sarada y Mitsuki en ese momento? ¿Acaso lo odiarían por ser un traidor, por haber fingido todo ese poder, un poder que nunca tuvo? El kote lo hacía fuerte, pero él no lo era.

—Boruto Uzumaki, te quito el honor de ser un shinobi de Konoha.

"Lo siento, Sarada... quería ser tu digno rival, y protegerte."

—Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a la casa.

Aquella sentencia fue fría y pesada, lanzada como un peso muerto hacia su pecho, el cual se hallaba contraído por las turbulentas emociones que corrían en él.

Salió de la arena, sin seguir las instrucciones de ir a la zona de los que perdieron su pelea.

Y Naruto no lo siguió. Debía dejar que reflexionara sobre lo que había hecho.

.

.

—N-No... no puede ser —balbucearon los pequeños y rosados labios de la pequeña Uchiha, cuyas manos temblaban suavemente en las gradas.

Debía estarse preparando para su enfrentamiento contra Shinki, el ninja de la Arena e hijo del Kazekage, pero no podía. No mientras su cabeza estuviera repleta de los recuerdos de Boruto cabizbajo en medio de la arena.

—El Hokage no puede hacer eso —inquirió su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo, Mitsuki, dejando que se escapara el temor en sus palabras. Había encontrado su sol, para acompañar su propia luna, pero al parecer el destino forzaba el atardecer—, ¿Cierto?

—En realidad... —masculló la Uchiha, bajando su cabeza mientras meditaba sus opciones— sí puede.

Apretó los puños, y tensó su mandíbula con fuerza. No podían arrebatarles a su compañero de equipo. ¿El Hokage estaba diciendo la verdad, le quitaba su puesto como ninja?

¿No le haría eso a su hijo, no?

"Tiene a Himawari, nada le impide prohibirle a Boruto convertirse en ninja," musitó su consciencia. "Pero el Séptimo es un buen hombre, jamás haría algo tan cruel. Debía estar siendo dramático."

Una fría mano se posó en su hombro desnudo, haciéndola temblar un poco mientras subía la mirada lentamente, chocándose contra los ojos ámbar de Mitsuki. Este mantenía su rostro sereno, pero ella lo conocía: estaba tan asustado y preocupado como ella.

—Sarada... ya casi empezará tu pelea, debes prepararte. Yo iré por él.

Vio levantar al chico de cabellos celestes, pero ella no era así. Se levantó mientras sujetaba la manga de su kimono, frunciendo el ceño con decisión.

—Al diablo el examen —gruñó, quitándose la bandana de un solo golpe y apretándola en su mano. Aquello la hizo atraer algunas miradas indiscretas, pero no llamar la atención completamente—. No quiero ser una ninja si no tengo a mi mejor amigo a mi lado. Somos un equipo.

—Pero... —musitó Mitsuki, mirándola con sorpresa mal disimulada—, dijiste que querías graduarte este año para empezar las prácticas con el Hokage...

—"En el mundo Shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria" —recitó a memoria, sin titubear en ninguna parte—. Eso me dijo papá, y yo me regiré por eso.

Dejando su sorpresa de lado, el hijo de Orochimaru asintió noblemente, tomando el brazo de la chica y dirigiéndose a las escaleras que le permitirían bajar de las gradas.

Ambos genin conocía a Boruto. Así que, lo más probable era que estuviera en los jardines de la Academia, balanceándose en el columpio como lo hacía en sus días de escuela cada vez que estaba de mal humor.

Al llegar a dicho lugar, se podía visualizar el sol bajando levemente. Era el atardecer, y una hermosa vista si se relajaban para apreciarla. Pero no era el momento, no mientras Boruto estaba mal.

Su amigo rubio se hallaba en ese columpio de antaño, con ese mohín en sus labios y las lágrimas nublando sus ojos azules. Probablemente les gritaría por verlo llorar, pero no le temían a eso.

—Lárguense —era su voz, aunque estaba a espaldas. Era un shinobi, después de todo—. Quiero estar solo-ttebasa.

—Solo queremos ayudarte, Boruto. Estamos contigo en esto —dijo ella, soltándose del agarre de Mitsuki.

Una risa irónica escapó de los labios de Boruto, el cual se sacudía ante esta en su posición inmóvil.

—Mientes —bufó—. Admiras al idiota de mi padre; estás de acuerdo con lo que hace todo el tiempo.

—¡Claro que no!

—Sarada y yo no estamos de acuerdo con el Hokage —negó el pálido genin, aproximándose a su amigo con el ceño fruncido—. Eres un tramposo, pero también eres un genio. Tienes más poder del que crees, Boruto, y todos lo sabemos. Tu padre no sabe apreciarlo.

La mirada cristalina del chico se subió suavemente hacia su amigo, con su labio inferior temblando levemente. Odiaba verse tan frágil ante ellos, ante su equipo de prodigios, el Equipo Konohamaru.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía como un rompecabezas con la última pieza perdida. Su estatus de ninja ya no existía, y sin eso no tenía nada.

Nothing. Nil. Nada.

—Y-Yo...

—Si tú no eres un ninja, nosotros tampoco —sentenció la Uchiha con frialdad, lanzándole su bandana, la cual había lanzado hacia las piernas del chico.

Apretó los puños, observando el símbolo de Konoha que brillaba en la bandana de Sarada. Se veía tan hogareño, pero ya no le pertenecía.

No con su última decisión.

—Voy a irme.

Las expresiones de su equipo no tenía precio. Ambos se veían como si les hubiesen obligando a tragarse un limón completo, y luego les hubiesen dicho que tendrían que tragarse otro.

—¿Q-Q-Qué...? ¿Estás loco? —balbuceó Sarada, parpadeando más de la cuenta.

Ladeó una sonrisa torcida, lejos de ser una feliz.

—No seas hipócrita, Sarada. Pa... Naruto nos lo dijo; no querías volver a la Aldea. ¿Cuál es la diferencia conmigo? —reclamó con molestia, levantándose del columpio con la bandana en mano.

—La diferencia es que... No lo entenderías —suspiró la Uchiha, y al ver la oscuridad en su mirada, desistió inmediatamente de tantear el asunto—. Boruto, tu padre podrá ser el peor del mundo, pero tienes a tu mamá... a Hima-chan...

—Y a nosotros —finalizó el genin de cabellos celestes, son su severa mirada dirigida hacia él.

—Mamá tomó el lado del viejo al no hacer nada, y Hima-chan no me necesita. Se tienen ambas. Y eso los deja a ustedes... Así que... vengan conmigo —sonrió el rubio, como si hubiese descubierto el enigma más complejo del mundo.

Ambos genin suspiraron, mirándose mutuamente con sentimientos similares. Boruto estaba imaginándose cosas muy a futuro, lo conocían.

—Boru...

—¡Escuchen! ¿Qué padre le hace algo así a su hijo? El viejo es un monstruo. Es injusto y... no tiene sentido —bufó el chico, frunciendo el ceño con un mohín—. Da igual; hagan lo que quieran, pero yo me iré de esta aldea de mierda.

—¡Pero, Boruto...! —se quejó la pelinegra, siguiéndolo cuando este comenzó a alejarse.

—¡No intentes detenerme, Sarada!

—No intento detenerte, mocoso imbécil —se mofó la Uchiha, molesta—. Solo iba a decirte que no podemos irnos sin haber buscado ropa y comida... y dinero, por supuesto.

Los ojos celestes del niño brillaron hacia sus compañeros de equipo, quienes lo veían con una suave y condescendiente sonrisa.

Recordaba haber discutido con su padre por ponerlo en el mismo equipo de la estirada Uchiha y el raro y acosador Mitsuki. Pero ahora era lo único que le agradecía internamente.

No podía pedir un mejor equipo.

—¿Están seguros?

—Nada me ata a esta aldea, Boruto. Solo ustedes —sonrió Mitsuki, cruzándose de brazos—. Mi padre vive en sus escondites, y mi familia trabaja para él. Puedo volver cuando quiera.

—Y yo seguiré mi propio camino, que es estar con mi equipo y ser una poderosa kunoichi. Mi papá nunca está en la aldea, y mamá... lo entenderá —finalizó la Uchiha con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero querías ser Hokage... —balbuceó el rubio, recordando ese pequeño detalle.

—¿Y? No seré la primera Uchiha que falle en cumplirlo. Además... Olvídenlo; no tenemos tiempo. Hablaremos de eso luego —asintió la pelinegra, parándose en medio de ambos—. Haremos esto; cada uno irá a su casa y recogerá todo. Lo menos que tarden, mejor. Nos reuniremos en la Roca Hokage en diez minutos.

Las peleas solían durar un tiempo considerable. Solo necesitaban irse antes de que su pelea con Shinki fuera anunciada, aunque probablemente sus padres ya se hubiesen dado cuenta.

De cualquier modo, nunca se les vendría a la cabeza que la heredera Uchiha estaba desertando porque su amor hacia Boruto Uzumaki y su amistad de oro con sus dos mejores amigos le impedía dejarlos ir.

Esperaba que no.

.

.

Aún no podía creerlo. Desde su primera misión, sintió una indudable conexión con sus dos compañeros, pero jamás se le había ocurrido que llegaría a ser tan fuerte.

Claro que discutían, sobretodo él y Sarada, y a veces le fastidiaba que Mitsuki hablara de forma tan enigmática e indescifrable. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ambos habían dejado todo por acompañarlo.

Podía sonar como cualquier cosa, pero los tres genin no estaba yéndose de aventura. Ser un ninja renegado indicaba huir constantemente, ser cazado como un animal, no saber cuánto tiempo se tendría de vida tranquila en su estadía temporal.

Y en ese momento, con su bolso en el hombro en la Roca, lo dudó. ¿Era capaz de arriesgarse a eso, arriesgar la vidad de sus mejores amigos por su capricho, renunciar a su Aldea, la cual debía proteger?

Su mirada se oscureció, y una torcida sonrisa se hizo paso en sus labios.

Su padre era un monstruo. Había peleado contra el sistema shinobi, y ahora formaba parte del el. Usualmente ponía su trabajo como prioridad, pero en ese momento había puesto su aldea sobre su hijo.

Y él, en el momento perfecto cuando tuviera el poder suficiente, destruiría la aldea que lo había humillado.

Y si tenía el poder de Mitsuki y Sarada junto a él, no habría Alianza que lo detuviera.

—Oye, Boruto... ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Mitsuki antes de empezar a correr hacia el límite de la aldea.

Asintió, volviendo a su sonrisa usual. Sus amigos no eran armas, eran sus iguales. Solo debía esperar, entrenar y ser fuerte. Solo así podría vencer al idiota de su padre.

.

.

N/A: Un corto prólogo. De su recibimiento dependerá el curso de la historia, aunque ya le tomé cariño y probablemente la continúe.

A Boruto comienza a faltarle un tornillo, pero bueno...


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Sol de medianoche

.

.

Avanzar a través de los muros no fue nada difícil. Los únicos dos jōnin vigilando estaban dormidos, y la mayoría estaba al pendiente de los exámenes. De cualquier forma, tenían un plan B, que era fingir una misión.

No podían enfrentarse a un jōnin, no aún. Seguían siendo genin con poco entrenamiento, cuyas misiones solo habían sido D y máximo C. No habían corrido con la suerte —¿O desdicha?— de que alguna misión terminara siendo un rango más alto de lo estimado. Su sensei, Konohamaru, había sido muy cuidadoso con eso, no queriendo arriesgar a sus pupilos.

Cuando ya llevaban una hora en el bosque, siguiendo las señales para llegar a la ciudad del País del Fuego más cercana que tuvieran. Allí pasarían la noche, porque al otro día seguirían su rumbo a alejarse lo más que pudieran de Konoha.

—Estoy cansado —era la voz de Mitsuki, con un pequeño suspiro escapando de su labios—. ¿Están seguros de que tenemos que ir a cualquier pueblo? No es por nada, pero Boruto... eres idéntico al Hokage.

Dejó salir un bufido al ser señalado su parentesco, y no era para menos. Era un desagrado que se había hecho más fuerte con el tiempo, y los sucesos en los Exámenes Chūnin habían sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? Conozco al viejo, enviará equipos ANBU a buscarme. Y Sasuke-sen... Sasuke buscará a Sarada él mismo cuando vea que no está. Por eso no podemos quedarnos en el bosque —gruñó, dando media vuelta para poder ver a sus dos amigos.

La Uchiha se acomodó los lentes, cruzándose de brazos con una pequeña mueca, casi imperceptible.

—Hay más opciones... podemos ir a los escondites de mi padre —fue la idea que Mitsuki propuso.

—¿A escondites te refieres...? —preguntó Sarada, con su mirada perdida hacia él, como si estuviera recordando algo terrible.

Hizo una mueca, mirándolos con una ceja enarcada y los brazos cruzados. El chico de ojos ámbar sonrió, asintiendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con rudeza—. ¿De qué están hablando-ttebasa?

—Mi padre es Orochimaru —sonrió, con sus ojos rasgándose tétricamente.

Oh.

Vaya.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

—Creo que lo noqueaste —musitó Sarada, refiriéndose al estado del rubio—. Cómo sea; no creo que sea buena idea. La tía Karin es muy unida a mamá, y a papá por supuesto. Lo llamarían en menos de lo que podemos decir "hola."

—Pues... en eso tienes razón —suspiró Mitsuki, volviendo a acomodarse su bolso en el hombro y con el fantasma de lo que había sido una sonrisa.

Boruto hizo una mueca, volviendo a caminar. Se notaba a leguas que Mitsuki extrañaba a su familia, a pesar de que Orochimaru formaba parte de ella. Había escuchado historias, tétricas historias del sannin, y no era algo trivial saber que su mejor amigo era hijo de ese terrible hombre.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sabía muy poco de ese chico. Había llegado en su último año de Academia, y no lo había dejado en paz hasta hacerse su mejor amigo. Era extraño, misterioso y a veces hablaba en códigos y solo Sarada parecía entenderle.

Pero así lo quería, después de todo él tampoco era un dulce de leche. Tenía hartos defectos, y entre esos estaba ser un egoísta. Se sentía culpable por arrebatarle una vida pacífica a su equipo.

Al desviar la mirada y verlos con aquellos rostros tan serenos, sintió una punzada en el pecho. Probablemente se sentían en una aventura, pero Boruto era el hijo del Hokage. Sabía lo que pasaba con los ninjas renegados, lo que los ANBU hacían con ellos.

No se perdonaría que alguno de ellos dos llegara a perder la vida o resultara dañado. Probablemente lo apoyarían en su causa, pero su causa también era protegerlos.

—Estamos cerca-ttebasa —les avisó minutos luego al ver un cartel que indicaba que estaban llegando al pueblo en cuestión. Según el mapa que Mitsuki había llevado cuando se reunieron el la Roca, era pequeño y civil, lleno de vendedores y algunos hoteles—. ¿Tienen hambre?

—No. Mamá me embutió sus pasteles en la mañana para estar en forma en el examen —gruñó la Uchiha, tomando la delantera y dejándolos atrás. Se encogió de hombros, mirando a Mitsuki de soslayo, y este sonrió.

—Yo estoy bien —fue su corta respuesta mientras pasaba por su lado y le daba una palmada en el hombro.

Los miró con una pequeña mueca desde atrás, y no dudó en seguirlos lentamente. Mitsuki no era el único que estaba cansado. Pero eso no le impediría entrenar cuando tuvieran dónde pasar la noche.

.

.

Observó la figura de Sarada en el recibidor, parada de puntillas para ver correctamente tras de este. Habían conseguido un buen hotel —y a bueno se refería de mala muerte pero discreto. No era nada caro, con pocos ryō pasarían perfecto la noche.

—¿Cómo lo hace? —preguntó con cierto fastidio al ver a la Uchiha pagar sin recibir preguntas de la recepcionista—. Pasar desapercibida, digo.

—Así debemos ser, ¿No? —respondió Mitsuki, mirándolo con parsimonia—. Sarada-san es toda una kunoichi. Al ser ninjas, debemos aprender a ser discretos y no llamar la atención para poder completar nuestras misiones.

Observó a Mitsuki con cierta curiosidad, teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que entendía completamente las enigmáticas palabras de Mitsuki. Y entre tanto, observó a Sarada, quien se acercaba a ellos airosa, casi solemne, con un gesto de conformidad en su elegante rostro.

—Todo listo, aquí está la llave. Si nos preguntan, somos tres huérfanos de Takigakure. Nuestros padres murieron a manos de los Renegados de Iwa y buscamos refugio en el País de Fuego. ¿De acuerdo? —explicó la Uchiha en voz baja con la llave de la habitación en mano, mirándolos con su severidad característica.

—¿Renegados... de Iwa? —inquirió Boruto, visiblemente confundido. Y al ver la expresión de Mitsuki pudo notar que estaba igual que él.

Sarada rodó los ojos, debatiéndose entre golpearlos o explicarles detenidamente los sucesos actuales. Aquellos dos podían sacarla de quicio con facilidad.

—A veces son tan idiotas... ¿En qué mundo viven? —bufó con los brazos en jarra en sus caderas, algo similar a la temida Sakura Uchiha—. Son un trío de ninjas renegados de Iwa, son chūnin y han dado problemas porque saquean pueblos desde el País de la Cascada hasta el País del Fuego.

—L-Lo siento, Sarada... ¡Pero no tienes que decirme idiota!

—A veces lo eres un poco, Boruto —se rió el peliazul, llevándose una mano a la nuca mientras se rascaba suavemente—. Y recuerda: pasar desapercibido.

El rubio giró la cabeza, observando las miradas poco discretas de algunos civiles que pasaban por ese hotel, y rodó los ojos. El bolso permanecía en su hombro, y de esa forma subió las escaleras a algunos pasos a su derecha que dirigían a la ala de habitaciones.

Pudo notar que la habitación #9 era una puerta quejumbrosa y obsoleta, y por dentro no era nada mejor. Una cama matrimonial bastante llevada, un jarrón sin flores y un baño sucio y mohoso.

Pero era eso o dormir en el bosque, disponible a cualquier ataque repentino o a ser encontrado por los ANBU.

Él no volvería a Konoha. No mientras pudiera evitarlo.

—Oye, Sarada —musitó Mitsuki cuando habían empezado a acomodar sus bolsos en la habitación, y habían cerrado la puerta con seguro para evitar visitas indiscretas—. ¿Sucedió algo? Dijiste que lo hablaríamos luego... respecto al ser Hokage.

Sus sentidos dieron alarma, y giró su cabeza de inmediato a donde estaba la pelinegra con sus manos dentro de su bolso y una expresión algo trastocada.

—Uh... no es nada. Hablaremos luego de eso —sacudió mientras sacaba una camiseta de su bolso y los miraba con indecisión—. Boruto, debes quitarte esa chaqueta. Preferiblemente cambiar toda tu ropa y quemar esa.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó con molestia. Adoraba su ropa.

—Porque en realidad corrimos con suerte de que nadie nos prestara atención. Tienes el escudo del Clan Uzumaki. Yo haré lo mismo.

En eso tenía razón. Subió su bolso a la cama, haciendo que esta resonara con un chillido, y se dispuso a buscar algo que no tuviera el escudo. Pudo conseguir una camiseta gris y una chaqueta completamente negra.

Cuando la Uchiha se dirigió al baño para dejarlo cambiar —y para ella también cambiarse— miró al peliazul con una expresión algo crispada.

—¿Cómo vamos a dormir los tres en ese... ese intento de cama barata?

La risa de Mitsuki no se hizo esperar.

.

.

Cuando Sarada Uchiha no se presentó para su pelea, supieron que algo andaba mal. Cuando Mitsuki tampoco se presento contra Araya, fue peor. Los exámenes habían finalizado unas pocas horas después, y tras eso el Hokage salió disparado a la torre.

Y no perdió el hecho de que fuera seguido por Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Sakura y Sasuke a la hora después.

—La buscamos en toda Konoha... No está, Naruto. Nadie los ha visto, ni a ella, ni a Boruto, ni a Mitsuki —balbuceó la Uchiha con una expresión crispada en su rostro.

—Puedo buscar en los alrededores de la frontera —sugirió Sasuke, apretando su único puño para contener esa sensación agobiante en su pecho. Había sido molesto ver que su pupilo había sido descalificado, y mucho más que su hija también lo fuera al no presentarse.

—No... no se preocupen. Deben estar en algún lugar de la Aldea-ttebayo. Probablemente están con Boruto para subirle el ánimo —sugirió el Hokage, tratando de calmar los ánimos. Conocía al matrimonio Uchiha, y si se molestaban probablemente lo dejarían como un moretón andante.

—¡Pero no siento su chakra en ninguna parte! —chilló Sakura, golpeando su escritorio. Aquel golpe ocasionó que se agrietara un poco, y que él chillara internamente ante la clara muestra de violencia hacia su persona.

—Etto... Sakura-chan...

—Sarada y Mitsuki son excelentes en el control de chakra —habló el sensei de estos, Konohamaru, también con una mueca—. Saben reducirlo por completo en cuestión de segundos. Probablemente lo hicieron para que no los encontraran.

Esto dejó pensando a la pareja, quienes se miraron aprehensivamente de un forma característica de ellos. Era sorprendente como los años facilitaba que las personas pudieran entenderse con solo una mirada.

—Necesitan pasar cuarenta y ocho horas para enviar a los equipos —explicó Shikamaru, levantando una carpeta—. Si para el jueves en la tarde no han aparecido enviaremos al mejor equipo.

—Eso es demasiado. Si mi hija no está aquí mañana a primera hora, Sakura y yo nos iremos y más te vale firmarnos ese permiso, Naruto —sentenció el Uchiha antes de salir de la oficina como un torbellino.

—Sarada va a estar en graves problemas —gruñó Sakura.

La kunoichi no se quedó atrás, y finalmente solo estaba él, su pupilo y su consejero. Un suspiro ahogado escapó de sus labios. Estaba metido en un gran lío.

.

.

Seguía sin poder lograrlo. El kote era más poderoso de lo que había pensado antes, puesto que le había permitido realizar un perfecto rasengan. En ese momento, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo crecer más de una pequeña bola de chakra.

Agotado y con ganas de lanzarse a dormir, concentró chakra en sus pies y subió por la pared del edificio, llegando rápidamente a la ventana de su habitación.

Le costaba creer que no estaría su hermanita haciendo tareas en la mesa, y que su amorosa madre no estaría preparándole algún plato delicioso para su pequeño niño, como ella le decía, y su postre favorito.

Dolía, mucho. Pero era un dolor que debía soportar si quería volverse más fuerte y conseguir su propósito. Cuando lo lograra, no habrían estúpidos Kages dejando de lado a sus familias. El mundo no necesitaría ningún líder en cada lugar.

Al adentrarse, pudo ver que Mitsuki ya estaba dormido encima de la cama, y Sarada cambiaba los canales en aquel televisor viejo y de mal funcionamiento. Esta ahora usaba una musculosa roja, con un chaleco negro sin mangas encima, dejando al descubierto sus brazos de no ser por sus guantes negros hasta arriba.

Había cumplido con su parte de quitarse el escudo de su clan, y era por seguridad. Eran clanes conocidos en el Mundo Shinobi, después de todo.

—Yo dormiré en el suelo, solo pásame una almohada —dijo con cansancio, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Ante esto, la pelinegra lo miró, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás loco? Te rompería la espalda. Ven, Mitsuki es de sueño pesado —dijo la Uchiha, apagando el televisor y haciéndose a un lado para que este se acostara.

Luego de apagar la luz se dirigió a la cama, sintiéndose extraño al tocar una cama que no era la suya. Era curioso cómo, por un tiempo, no podría llamar a una cama "suya."

—Creo que el aire acondicionado es lo único que funciona aquí —musitó en voz baja, subiendo la cobija al empezar a sentir el frío que salía de aquel artefacto.

Sarada asintió, cubriéndose el hombro con la cobija de tonos crema. No había notado que ya no tenía sus lentes puestos, y a decir verdad se veía mejor así, o por lo menos con lo poco que veía en la oscuridad.

—Oye... Se que no quieres hablar de eso, pero quiero saberlo —habló tras un minuto de silencio, girándose sobre su costado para dar cara hacia la pelinegra—. Ibas a iniciar tus prácticas con el Hokage, ¿Pero qué pasó?

De los suaves labios de la Uchiha escapó un jadeo, seguido de una mueca perceptible en las sombras.

—Iba a iniciarlas, las iniciaría al graduarme. Solo que... digamos que hay cosas que acciones nobles no pueden borrar —dijo con severidad, cerrando los ojos para acomodarse y dormir—. Pude escuchar a papá hablarlo con mamá: el Señor Feudal no dejará el poder de ser Kage en las manos de un Uchiha.

Se mordió el labio, analizando las palabras de Sarada. Era un descendiente bastante lejano de los Senju, y conocía la enemistad de ese clan con los Uchiha por los sucesos de Indra y Asura. También el pasado de Hashirama y Madara, y las numerosas acciones del clan en general.

En síntesis, no culpaba al Consejo por temer. Sarada tenía toda la herencia para convertirse en un enemigo como hasta su mismo padre había sido en el pasado. Pero eso no evitaba que fuera injusto; el sistema shinobi en general era injusto.

La Uchiha no lo sabría, pero sus palabras habían hecho 'clic' en el cerebro del rubio idealista, cuya mente viajaba a kilómetros por hora, divagando entre sus pensamientos.

—Son unos cobardes. No te preocupes —sonrió, subiendo un poco más la cobija para arropar a la sorprendida niña—. Cuando sea poderoso, crearé un mundo de paz-ttebasa. Mi padre siempre habla de buscar la paz, pero nunca hace nada para lograrlo. Se adaptó al mundo que lo hacía de lado. Pero yo lo haré distinto... Sin guerras, sin Kages corruptos, sin una Alianza inútil... y te prometo que serás la Kage de ese mundo, y yo tu protector. Incluso Mitsuki será tu consejero.

No pudo ver bien si aquello era una pequeña sonrisa o la expresión normal de Sarada, pero tomó como un agradecimiento el brazo que pasó por encima de él en forma de abrazo.

No mentía. Cuando Boruto se proponía algo, lo lograba.

.

.

N/A: Son niños tan lindos. Lástima que no siempre será así *sighs*

Si llega a haber nuevos lectores —lo cual espero, porque fueron muy pocas lecturas— aviso que aunque ahora sea soso y simple, tengo pensado extender bastante esta historia. Será más oscura de lo que parece, y pronto habrán saltos en el tiempo, bastante pronto, y OC's.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Día tras día

.

.

Levantarse con el sol golpeando su rostro se había hecho una costumbre grata de que era otro buen día, entre lo que cabía. Tras aquella ventana de rocas pudo ver el paisaje de montañas que le ofrecía el País de la Tierra.

Rocas por allí, rocas por allá. Mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba la hermosa vegetación del País de Fuego. Konoha era una Aldea ciertamente hermosa en cuanto a paisajes y clima se refería.

Por supuesto, en Iwa la civilización debía ofrecer mejores condiciones. Pero si pasar la frontera del país había sido un gran problema, no se imaginaba adentrarse a la Aldea Oculta de la Roca. Era mejor vivir en las desoladas lejanías.

Un suave aroma, algo dulzón, llegó a sus orificios cuando se sentó. Su cama era un viejo colchón en el suelo, junto a una apertura en aquella torre rocosa abandonada que le permitía una buena visión del exterior.

Quitándose las mantas de encima y colocándose sus zapatos, se levantó con poco esfuerzo pero soñoliento, dirigiéndose a la habitación que estaba al otro lado. La puerta era una sábana ligera y rosácea, que llevaba a donde almorzaban, la cocina y habitación de Sarada, o como Mitsuki decía, "tres en uno."

Había visto que el colchón de Mitsuki estaba arreglado y vacío, así que verlo sentado en la mesa no fue una sorpresa. Como cocina tenían un muro de rocas con carbón, el cual era usualmente encendido por Sarada con un jutsu. Ella era la única que sabía cocinar de los tres, así que se encargaba de eso. Él era más de buscar provisiones, y Mitsuki mantenía el orden en su pseudo-casa.

Sin embargo, tras un año y medio de vivir como ninjas renegados, les enseñó a doctrinarse en todas las áreas posibles. Por eso, aunque supiera terrible, Boruto y Mitsuki habían tenido que aprender las nociones básicas de la cocina.

Tampoco fue una sorpresa ver a Sarada de pie frente a la olla, con aquella camiseta gris larga y sus mallas ninjas negras.

—Buenos días, Boruto —saludó Mitsuki con su típica sonrisa, despegando su vista de aquel libro que había robado en uno de los pueblos en los que habían estado antes. Estaba mal, lo sabían, pero era una de las pocas maneras que habían conseguido para subsistir al no tener ningún tipo de ganancia—. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Se llevó una mano al cabello, algo confundido como siempre estaba al recién despertarse. Sentía aquel sabor desagradable en su boca y solo quería ir al baño a asearse un poco antes de tener comunicación humana con su equipo.

—Hngg —gruñó en forma de saludo, de forma inentendible al subirse los pantalones. Le quedaban algo grandes últimamente, quizás al empezar a estirarse y perder peso. Si era por mala alimentación o por la pubertad era desconocido para él.

—¿Eh? Te despertaste algo tarde —dijo Sarada, dejando la cuchara en la olla y girándose a mirarlo. Tenía una expresión algo difícil de analizar, como siempre lo era. Analizar a Sarada Uchiha era un no-no completo, porque era imposible lograrlo—. Mitsuki también, así que tendremos almuerzo de una vez y podemos ahorrar.

—Deberías ir al baño —se rió el peliazul, retomando su libro con una sonrisa socarrona adornando su blanquecino rostro—, 'eso' lo necesita.

Señaló su entrepierna, haciendo que soltara un bufido y saliera de la cocina rumbo al baño a zancadas. En cierta parte, sí, se estaba meando encima y sería literal si no iba rápido al baño.

Días antes había discutido con Mitsuki, y fue una discusión bastante fuerte en la que incluso llegaron a los puños como si fueran simples civiles. Aunque fue peor cuando Sarada dio un puñetazo en el suelo, destruyendo gran parte de este y asustándolos a ambos como dos niñitos de academia.

Por eso le sorprendía que de unos días para otro siguiera como el Mitsuki de siempre. La discusión en un inicio fue una estupidez; ambos quejándose de que extrañaban la aldea. Pero cuando él exclamó que no volvería a Konoha, el peliazul había saltado hacia él.

—¡Esto dejó de ser una aventura de niños hace mucho, Boruto! Saqueamos como criminales, hemos asesinado a un ANBU y si no hubiésemos escondido el cuerpo ya estaríamos en el Libro Bingo —había gritado el usualmente calmado Mitsuki, levantándose del rocoso suelo en el que se hallaban mirando al cielo—. Nuestras caras están en la mayoría de las aldeas del País del Fuego... tu padre te extraña.

Pero por supuesto, Boruto no se caracterizaba por quedarse callado. Por esa misma razón había caído en peleas callejeras en la academia más de lo que era normal, siendo ayudado solo por Shikadai e Inojin. Unas dos veces Sarada se había unido a él contra los matones, y desde la llegada de Mitsuki este también le echaba una mano.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? No soy tan idiota como crees. Pero yo no volveré a esa aldea de mierda. Tu padre traspasa las leyes de Konoha solo para verte, ¿O no nos contaste eso, eh? —se había levantado a responderle con molestia desbordando de sus orbes azules—. ¡Mi papá nunca hizo ningún sacrificio por mí! Es un hombre sin afecto por su familia... todo lo que le importa es su estúpida aldea.

—¿¡Y qué demonios harás con todo ese odio, Boruto!? No te llevará nada bueno... sabes que soy tu mejor amigo y te apoyo hasta la muerte, pero es mi deber decirte cuando estás equivocado —Mitsuki daba vueltas, ofuscado. Y él nunca lo había visto así—. ¿Crees que es la manera de resolver las cosa, que es racional huir de tu aldea porque te llevas mal con tu padre? ¡De ser así, Sarada se habría ido antes de graduarse! ¡O yo me habría ido porque el Hokage no permitía que mi familia me visitara!

—¡No entiendes nada! ¿Qué tengo si no es mi status como ninja? ¿Qué me queda si mi dignidad quedó por los suelos por mi tan llamado padre? ¿Qué me queda si le ocasioné deshonra al Clan Hyūga, a mi equipo, a mi sensei? ¿¡Qué vida puedo vivir sabiendo que el sistema de Kages actual es una mierda y Konoha es una basura corrupta!? ¡Si quieres pregúntale a Sarada y el por qué desistió de ser Hokage!

Había gritado descontrolado, tomando a su casi hermano por las solapas de su sucio kimono. Sus ojos se habían fijado en los rasgados orbes de tono ámbar, que lo miraban iracundoc de una forma desconocida para él.

—¡Eres un hipócrita, Uzumaki! —Mitsuki retiró su agarre, sacudiendo sus ropas—. ¿Tanto te preocupa Sarada? ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de ver como está sufriendo! A diferencia de 'ti' —escupió con molestia, entrecerrando los ojos—, ella sí ama a sus padres a pesar de todo. Extraña su aldea, a sus amigos, a su familia... Dímelo de frente, Bolt... ¿Acaso no extrañas a nadie?

Diablos, sí que extrañaba a alguien. Cada día, cada mañana, cuando su vista borrosa se detenía en la delgada y aún aniñada figura de Sarada frente a la cocina, una ilusión se detenía en su mirada, transformando a su amiga en su hermosa madre, con sus delicadas facciones, su suave y brillante cabello, y su maternal y cálida sonrisa.

A veces, en las mañanas, intentaba engañarse a sí mismo. Sarada le hacía sus comidas favoritas cada vez que podía, sobretodo su amada sopa de miso, y fingía que era obra de su madre como si su vida no hubiese cambiado.

Cuando se hallaba solo, mirando el paisaje que el País de la Roca le ofrecía, acompañado del sepulcral silencio del aire batir contra las piedras de la ventana, creía escuchar la risa de Himawari, su dulce y aniñada voz adulándolo y pidiéndole entrenarla.

Los días en que entrenaba hasta desmoronarse en sus rodillas, cuando pudo amaestrar su peculiar rasengan y doctrinarse en el elemento tierra, el cual carecía antes de partir, juraba escuchar la voz de Konohamaru-sensei felicitándolo con su torpeza, y a veces a Sasuke dándole una mirada aprobatoria de las suyas y una pequeña sonrisa.

Aguantó las ganas de llorar, y mantuvo su expresión solemne y altiva sin ninguna dificultad. A diferencia de su madre, él era todo un Hyūga, de pies a cabeza.

—No.

Por supuesto, de eso ya habían pasado unos seis, siete días, y el moretón en su pómulo izquierdo se había vuelto más pequeño. Podía admirarlo en ese sucio espejo colgado en la pared, marrón como la roca que componía su fachoso hogar. Pero era mejor que correr por los bosques, de pueblo en pueblo, temiendo ser encontrado o que sus compañeros resultaran heridos.

Él no era tan idiota como parecía. Siempre notaba el triste brillo en los ojos ónix de Sarada, y sentía una punzada de culpa cada vez que los notaba más parecidos a los del padre de esta, su antiguo sensei.

Pero ellos habían elegido seguirlo, ¿No? Él no se los había pedido. O sí lo había hecho, pero ya era una decisión fuera de sus manos. Ni siquiera los había forzado a su lado durante esos dieciocho meses que llevaban fuera de Konoha.

Sin embargo, con los meses había comprendido dos cosas:

Una era, que Mitsuki dependía más de él de lo que creyó alguna vez. Muchas veces lo había llamado su sol, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y otorgándole una de sus reconfortantes y condescendientes sonrisas. Lo seguiría a dónde fuera, aunque criticara sus acciones y le discutiera.

La otra, era que lo que su pad—el Hokage le había explicado de los Uchiha era cierto. Amaban con demasiada intensidad, entregándoles su existencia a alguien que amaran, forjando un mundo donde esa persona era el eje que les daba el balance. Y esa persona, aparentemente, era él, y en menor medida, Mitsuki.

Por supuesto; así como era algo valioso, era una maldición. Porque ese amor tan apasionado y fervoroso de los Uchiha podía transformarse en un odio iracundo. No podía, o no quería, imaginarse a su mejor amiga consumida por este, el cual parecía perseguir a cada Uchiha.

El sonido del agua golpear contra el lavamanos lo relajaba bastante. Se pasó la mano empapada de agua por sus cabellos rubios, tratando de aplacarlo, sin éxito alguno. También se lavó un poco la cara, y tras hallarse más o menos presentable —cómo si le importara verse mal frente a las personas que lo habían visto sucio, descuidado y hasta desnudo, le importara— salió del baño, sintiendo la tela rosada golpear su rostro mojado.

—Apresúrate, hay mucha ventisca hoy y se va a enfriar el caldo —riñó Sarada, tomando tres cucharas de plástico, sorpresivamente blancas y pulcras, al lado de cada plato.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras sus ojos se perdían en el contenido del plato. Sopa de miso, tan deliciosa a vista, y seguramente como siempre, de sabor. Era su favorita, formaban fuegos artificiales en su paladar, llenándolo con placer y desahogo.

—No te vayas a babear, Boruto —bromeó Mitsuki, dejando su libro de lado y tomando su cuchara para pasarla por el plato, visiblemente pensativo. Este hizo ademanes de hablar, pero decidió no hacerlo y procedió a comer en silencio.

Negó con la cabeza, apoyando su rostro sobre sus manos con una mezcla de posibles escenarios si realmente decía lo que pensaba. Fue algo sorprendente recibir una mirada de advertencia de Sarada, así que dirigió la atención a esta. Que hubiese pasado casi una semana no quitaba el hecho de que seguía fastidiado con él por haberle propinado un puñetazo por responder amenamente a su pregunta.

—Cada vez tienes el cabello más largo, Sarada-chan —y no mentía por salir del paso para no sentir aquella incomoda tensión que embargaba la mesa. El cabello negro de la chica había pasado de a penas rozar sus hombros a estar unos cinco dedos debajo de este. Definitivamente, crecía más de lo normal—. Deberías cortártelo o puede molestarte en los entrenamientos.

—Uh, ¿Eso crees? —dudó con curiosidad en su tono de voz, mirando directamente sus mechones de cabello y sosteniendo estos con sus dedos—. Supongo que lo haré en cuanto tenga tiempo.

—A mí me gusta así —discutió Mitsuki, tomando un trago del vaso de agua con una diminuta sonrisa y un atisbo de malicia en sus ojos—. Al tipo de Zhenshi también le parecía bonito así.

Los pómulos de Sarada se encendieron de un tono rojizo, y esta ofuscada se plasmó en su plato con incomodidad. Era divertido, siendo ella una chica con mucha fama por parte de los chicos desde la academia. Zhenshi era un pueblo a unas tres horas de Iwa, donde habían pasado unos días hacia unos pocos meses para buscar comestibles y algunas armas, saqueando como cucarachas. Y por supuesto, se habían visto en problemas cuando un chico se le había acercado a Sarada comentando sobre su hermoso cabello, y diciéndole lo mucho que se parecía a la hija desaparecida de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Ya, me lo cortaré cuando pueda —gruñó la kunoichi, pasándose una mano por sus mechones negros ónix con una expresión de fastidio estampado en su rostro—. Y a fin de cuentas, ¿Cuándo van a dejar de actuar como niñitas de la academia y a hablar las cosas? No soy una idiota. Se siente su tensión de aquí a el País del Té.

Se removió incómodo en su silla, escondiendo su mirada tras su revoltoso flequillo rubio, y se decidió en comer en silencio, ignorando la mirada asesina de la Uchiha y la incomodidad similar a la suya que emanaba de Mitsuki.

.

.

Siempre le gustó que cada utensilio de la mesa estuviera en su lugar correspondiente, ordenado y arreglado meticulosamente. El brillo en los cubiertos reflejando la pulcritud de la mesa de los Uzumaki.

Eso era lo único que estaba bajo su control últimamente, lo único que ella podía manejar a su antojo. Porque desde hace más de un año, su vida era un desastre, un completo descontrol que la carcomía día tras día.

El cual se suponía que sería uno de los días más felices de su día, el día que su hijo se convertiría en un chūnin hecho y derecho, terminó siendo el peor de los que recordaba. Su amado hijo, aquel rubio travieso pero amoroso, había desaparecido, llevándose con él a sus compañeros de equipo.

Su esposo estaba trabajando día y noche para resolverlo y traer a su retoño a casa, pero siempre llegaba con aquel mismo semblante de derrota surcando su agotado rostro. Las pruebas indicaban un posible secuestro, y tenía sentido, siendo su pequeño Bolt un Hyūga y Uzumaki, Sarada una Uchiha con técnicas pertenecientes a Tsunade Senju y Mitsuki un humano artificial con genes del temido Orochimaru y su grupo de subordinados.

Siempre iba al hogar de los Uchiha a tratar de tener una amena charla con Sakura. Aquella mujer se veía cada vez más devastada, con hondas ojeras y sin brillo en sus orbes verdes. Esta se había hundido en su trabajo en el hospital, comiendo solo porque alguna de su grupo de amigas la obligaba.

Sasuke hacía lo mismo, tomando misión tras misión y sobrellevando su dolor él solo, buscando a su hija por su cuenta. Pero no habían rastros, ningún testimonio aunque ofrecieran una enorme y exagerada recompensa por el simple hecho de dar una declaración sobre los tres niños.

Debía ser algo más difícil para aquella familia, siendo que era su única hija. Al menos ellos tenían a Himawari para iluminarles los días y distraerlos de la desapareció de su primogénito. Por supuesto; eso no minimizaba el dolor. También era deprimente ver a la niña regresar de la academia con su rostro empapado en lágrimas porque no había podido contener el llanto en clases de solo pensar en que Boruto no la recibiría al llegar.

Orochimaru, como se esperaba, estaba más tranquilo. Aunque había amenazado a Naruto de que si su hijo llegaba a sufrir algún daño por culpa de este, se las haría ver grises. No había sido lo mismo por parte del Equipo Taka. Suigetsu y Karin habían despotricado y reclamado hasta el cansancio, y el pelianaranjado del grupo asentía en silencio a las exclamaciones de sus compañeros.

Todos los días se preguntaba por el estado de su pequeño Boruto. ¿Estaría vivo? ¿Estaría encerrado, siendo golpeado, o siendo un conejillo de indias para experimentos? ¿Estaría comiendo bien, bañándose, aterrorizado, calmado?

Todas sus dudas y preguntas se desvanecieron de su cabeza cuando su esposo puso un pie en la casa, con aquel semblante abatido y sus profundas ojeras. En esos momentos era la sombra de aquel niño travieso e hiperactivo, decidido y optimista ante todas las adversidades.

—Hemos tenido contacto con la mayoría de los Kages... —inició a hablar, adentrándose a la habitación a pequeños pasos solemnes, batiendo su capa de Hokage en el aire que entraba por las ventanas—. No hay nada. Sasuke envió una carta, volverá pronto. Estuvo en el País del Aire y tampoco halló nada.

—Naruto-kun... —musitó, crispada ante la preocupación de ver al hombre que amaba de esa forma, como si fuese a desplomarse en cualquier momento entre sus brazos. Se urgió en tomarlo por los brazos, guiándolo rápidamente al moderno sofá que decoraba la sala de estar.

—Cada vez pierdo más las esperanzas, Hinata —sollozó, pero sin derramar ninguna lágrima. Su voz estaba rota y su mirada caía pesadamente a la nada—. Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra... nadie ha visto nada, ningún ANBU los ha visto... ni siquiera Sasuke los ha encontrado.

—Tenemos que ser fuertes, Naruto-kun —retó con el ceño fruncido, extrañada al oír su propia voz alzarse con una decisión nada común en ella. Sus manos seguían en los brazos del rubio; apretándolos como si eso fuese a otórgale fuerza—. Boruto no merece unos padres que se den por vencidos de él.

Abatido, dejó reposar su cabeza en el pecho de su esposa. Ella no podía soportar ver a su familia desmoronarse poco a poco. No era bueno par la salud de ninguno de los tres. Himawari estaba creciendo en un hogar disfuncional, y no se merecía eso. Era hora de tomar las riendas como la matriarca del Clan Uzumaki.

—Quizás pasé a buscar el cadáver de mi hijo sin darme cuenta —susurró, sintiendo su garganta desgarrarse al solo imaginarse el cuerpo sin vida de su pequeño niño. Había sido un terrible padre, y esas eran las consecuencias del destino.

—¡No digas eso! —gritó la Hyūga, empujándolo de su abrazo para mirarlo, furiosa. Había cruzado la línea que una madre podía soportar—. ¡Mi hijo no está muerto, Naruto! ¿¡Lo entiendes!? ¡No está muerto! ¡El que estará muerto para mí serás tú si llegas a ser un cobarde y rendirte!

Seguido de ese arrebato, se halló llorando de pie frente al sofá y su anonadado esposo. Su hijo no podía estar muerto, su pequeño niño. Tan solo recordar al pequeño infante con sus pequeños y torpes pasitos, llamándola mamá con su vocecita y su aroma a bebé le desgarraba el alma.

Su vida estaba cayéndose a pedazos.

.

.

N/A: Oh, Dios... esto fue intenso. Terminé soltando una lágrima con esa última escena. Amé poner a una Hinata badass, destrozada ante la desaparición de su hijo.

En ese momento siento molestia con Bolt, pero bueno. Un buen personaje es aquel que te agrada y te desagrada al mismo tiempo. En el próximo capítulo conocerán a un OC muy importante.

Ahora, con lo relacionado a los reviews:

No soy de esas que se ponen con "si no hay 'x' comentarios no actualizo. Pero haré esto: por cierto tiempo, el primer comentario tendrá el premio de que podrá decidir algo que pase en el fic.

No pido mucho. Solo debe señalar qué cosa le gustó más del capítulo, qué piensa del desarrollo de los personajes y/o de la trama, y ya.

Debe ser algo que no interfiera con la trama, algún POV que quieran ver, escena, fanservice. Ej: Una escena Sasusaku similar a la Naruhina desahogándose sobre la desaparición de Sarada, o un momento romántico entre 'x' pareja, o cosas así.

No lo hago porque "pues quiero reviews porque sí." Es solo que me hace sentir más feliz de lo que creen y me da ganas de seguir.

Bye bye, los quiero.~


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

¿Maldición o bendición?

.

.

Cada vez que la comida empezaba a desaparecer, la tensión se hacía palpable entre los tres de la Hoja. Ir en búsqueda de alimentos era todo un riesgo, lleno de inseguridades a la hora de poder ser encontrados.

Pero era eso o morirse de hambre, no había mucha diferencia, así que decidieron ir los tres. Unidos eran más fuertes y astutos, logrando cubrirle la espalda al otro en cada metedura de pata. Aún así no sería nada sencillo, y por eso se dedicaron a colocarse las ropa que cubriera más sus peculiaridades, aunque tampoco tuviesen una extensa cantidad de ropa como para escoger cándidamente.

Se hallaban en la entrada de Miyahoma, con miradas aprehensivas y ademanes tensos. Quedaba ciertamente lejos de Zhenshu, dónde iban usualmente, para así poder evitar llamar demasiado la atención. El cabello azulado de Mitsuki y su piel eran bastante peculiares, por decir poco, y ni hablar de aquellas marcas en las mejillas de Boruto.

Mitsuki tomó cierta delantera, con esa dulce sonrisa capaz de encantar a los vendedores sin recibirpreguntas indiscretas. La mayoría de los dueños de las tiendas eran ancianos, que se dejaban encantar con un poco de amabilidad.

El rubio del grupo sintió como el paso de la Uchiha comenzaba a ser sosegado, con pasos graduales y miradas tensas a sus alrededores. Despistado y desbordando curiosidad, también pausó su caminar, en poco quedando casi al lado de su compañera de equipo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó en voz baja, enarcando una ceja ante aquella actitud tan desganada de Sarada, que al pasar de los días se hacía más y más presente. Las palabras de Mitsuki sonaron reiteradas veces en su cabeza, pero las despachó con la misma rapidez que con la que llegaron. No había razón para que Sarada estuviera en esos ánimos.

—Uh... no —respondió cuidadosamente la niña de cabellos negros, mirando con el ceño fruncido sus alrededores, como si sintiese que algo malo pasaría. Los tres tenían los sentidos bastante agudos últimamente—. Tú y Mitsuki encárguense de conseguir comida; yo haré otra cosa.

No quería dejarla por su cuenta, pero recordó que era la misma chica alegre que en Konoha durante los exámenes venció a su adversario de un solo puñetazo. Podía defenderse sola, así que siguió su orden y se alejó un poco de Mitsuki. Era un procedimiento sencillo en cuanto a pasos, pero muy peligroso: entrar a hurtadillas, tomar lo que más pudiera en sus bolsos y escabullirse mientras Mitsuki se despedía. Mientras recordaba su deber, vio a Sarada alejarse con un poco más de velocidad por las maltratadas calles de Miyahoma.

Se detuvo a mirar el puesto, con aquel escrutinio característico de él. Habían algunas que otras cajas de pastas, comida enlatada, cereales, vegetales y frutas. Sin embargo, no era mucha cantidad, y dedujo que aquel pueblo era bastante pobre. Le parecía repugnante cómo los Señores Feudales nadaban en dinero y dejaban que su país pasara hambre, como si fuese algo que estuviese por sus manos.

No era muy conocedor de la política, pero ser hijo de un Kage le proporcionaba las herramientas para estudiar algo de aquella ciencia. Al menos lo suficiente como para saber que aumentar el salario mínimo solo lograba subir la inflación de allá al otro hemisferio. Y eso era un error que su padre cometía, y por lo que veía, también la Tsuchikage.

Y entonces, un bombillo se encendió en su cabeza. Para poder destruir el sistema shinobi, aquel mundo tan putrefacto por la ambición y avaricia de las personas en poder, debía eliminar a los líderes. No en el sentido de un innecesario anarquismo, sino reemplazar a aquellos que no aportaban nada y formar un solo líder. Pero se guardó sus ideas para él solo. No, no era el momento.

Mitsuki se acercó con parsimonia a la mujer de aquel puesto, una anciana que sorpresivamente poseía un cabello totalmente rubio, sin rastro alguno de canas. Pero su edad era notable por aquellas arrugas que adornaban su rostro y ese semblante solemne y calmado.

—Buenos días, señora —saludó Mitsuki, con una educación que cualquiera envidiaría. Podía hablar con tanta suavidad y dulzura que hasta él mismo no podía evitar sentir más apacible al oírlo—. Discúlpeme, no soy de por aquí, y me gustaría saber qué comida típica de este país podía recomendarme. Algo que pueda hacer en una cena con mi familia.

La señora se levantó de su silla, animada, y saludó a su amigo cándidamente, mostrando una suave y condescendiente sonrisa en sus arrugados labios. Era momento de actuar, y rezarle a cualquier Dios que no fuera a pillarlo. La mujer se veía de buenas intenciones.

Suspirando pesadamente, se adentró a aquel pequeño puesto de mercado, viendo solo a una mujer cerca de una vitrina contraria, con una niña similar a ella tomando su mano, probablemente su hija. No debía distraerse, porque aparentemente cualquier tontería llamaba su atención. Tomó algunos empaques de pasta y unas seis latas de comida enlatada, sin detenerse a mirar de qué eran. No era un quisquilloso como Sarada.

Seguidamente, metió en su bolso cualquier vegetal, sobretodo aquellos que veía usar a Sarada, como aquellas cosas verdes, tomates, zanahorias y esa bola verde manzana que hacía mucho ruido al tomarla. Sentía su cuello y manos sudar sin decoro, a pesar de que ya había hecho eso antes. Tomó las frutas preferidas de Mitsuki, las naranjas, y unas fresas para algún jugo, ya que detestaba comer con agua. También bolsas de té negro, y unos limones.

'Demonios', musitó al sentir que su bolso se abriría misteriosamente a pesar de ser bastante grande y engañoso. Probablemente tendría que irse por una ruta menos concurrida para evitar recibir alguna mirada sospechosa. Respiró hondo, y su mirada se encadenó con la de Mitsuki, la cual se hallaba tensa también.

Debía irse ya. Tras tomar una caja de cereal, salió por el otro lado a dónde se encontraba Mitsuki con la anciana, la cual seguía hablando animadamente. Sintió un peso en la boca de su estómago, que lo descolocó levemente. Los civiles no se merecían vivir en esas condiciones.

—Muchas gracias, señora. En serio... me ha hecho un gran favor —oyó la voz de Mitsuki, que se alejó de la sonriente mujer hasta llegar al callejón dónde él se encontraba, recostado a una pared mientras regulaba su respiración. Estaba muy viejo para esas cosas, habría dicho su tío Kakashi.

Cuando el peliazul estuvo cerca, comenzó a dividir las cosas que se había guardado para luego meterlas en su propio bolso, una seguida de la otra, algo apresurado. Era demasiado sospechoso que él solo andara con un bolso a casi reventar.

—Sería ideal que Sarada estuviera aquí para que también se guardara unas cosas... —jadeó Mitsuki, levantando su rostro al haber terminado. Su delicada y nívea piel, blanca como el yeso, se hallaba brillante por el sudor que surcaba por sus manos y su frente, simulando ser pequeños diamantes guardados en ella—. ¿Dónde está?

Se encogió de hombros, rascándose la cabeza. A ciencia cierta, no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde se encontraba Sarada. Y cómo diría Shikadai: era problemática.

—Ni idea... dijo que haría otra cosa, pero no sé —musitó, mordiéndose el labio—. Busquémosla y vámonos de una vez, ando nervioso.

El peliazul asintió, y apretando su sudadera negra, se abrió paso por las calles del pueblo, y él le seguía el paso lo más rápido que podía. Su bolso pesaba una barbaridad, pero no era para menos. Cada vez se habían acostumbrado a tomar más y más comida para evitar salir de sus escondites lo más que pudieran.

Llevaban bastante tiempo medianamente bien, pero una vez su padre se enterara de dónde se había encontrado, y la dificultad para mantenerse en un escondite con tranquilidad sería enorme.

Al pasar por una tienda de ropa —sonaba tan cliché de mujeres llegarse a encontrar a Sarada allí— notaron un barullo constante que, inexplicablemente, los llevó a ver lo sucedido. Pero aquella tienda también era abierta, solo que el doble del mercado anterior dónde habían conseguido víveres.

—¿Esa...? ¡Esa es Sarada, Boruto! —masculló Mitsuki, mirando con el ceño fruncido al hombre que golpeaba con un palo —por muy gracioso que sonara— a un chico de cabellos castaños, asemejándose a un rubio oscuro ceniza, y detrás de él se hallaba su desaparecida amiga.

Perfecto, toda la paz drenada por culpa de Sarada. "Menos mal no llamabas la atención... maldición." Apretó los puños, corriendo hacia la tienda y siendo seguido por Mitsuki.

—¡Llamen a los oficiales! ¡Son los Renegados de Iwa! —gritó el dueño de la tienda, un hombre enclenque que seguro se caería tieso de un solo puñetazo. Si ponía muchos problemas no sería difícil lidiar con él—. ¡Y esa niña estaba robándome, yo la vi!

Los civiles que estaban pasando comenzaron a formar un tumulto frente a la tienda, llenos de murmuraciones constantes. Supuso que la aldea era usualmente tranquila, y cualquier disturbio acaparaba toda la atención.

¿Dónde había escuchado ese título que exclamó en señor con su insoportable y chillona voz? Notó que detrás de el temeroso chico castaño se hallaba un adolescente más alto que él, con cabellos negros y mirada de un tono miel, amenazante y furiosa ante la violencia arremetida contra el que suponía que era su compañero, el cual se hallaba tomado por la camiseta por otro hombre de más tamaño mientras el castaño era golpeado.

—No... no puede... ¡Son ANBU, Boruto! ¡Vámonos ya! —gritó Mitsuki, logrando que la atención antes puesta en los dos vándalos se posara en ellos, y supo que su amigo había cometido un error al llamar su nombre tan alto.

La tensión en el aire era palpable a kilómetros, y sin poder evitarlo, sus pelos se pusieron de punta cuando las máscaras de los ANBU se posaron en ellos dos. No podía verles los ojos, pero sentía que eran tan o más amenazantes que los del pelinegro de la tienda.

—Es Boruto Uzumaki. Lleva la noticia a Iwagakure, ¡Ya! —ordenó uno de ellos, tronándose los puños. No cabía duda; quería pelea.

Así como uno de los ANBU salía disparado a los techos rumbo a la salida oficial del pueblo, ellos también salieron corriendo a la dirección contraria que los llevaba a su escondite —aunque estuviera a una hora larga. Confió ciegamente en la Uchiha, y así fue; con un puñetazo lleno de chakra dejó al civil que la sujetaba por el cabello amoreteado y sangrante en la otra esquina.

Sintió su chakra corriendo detrás de ellos, y respiró con tranquilidad. Se había atemorizado de solo pensar en que alguno terminase herido o capturado por los ANBU. Pero estos no se detuvieron de ir tras ellos, y más cuando tres ninjas también corrían a su dirección.

—¡Aléjense, solo harán que también vengan por nosotros! —gritó sin dejar de correr, recibiendo una fría mirada por parte del aparente líder de los llamados Renegados de Iwa.

Bingo. Eran aquellos que Sarada les había mencionada un año atrás. No había notado hasta ese momento a una chica que estaba junto a ellos dos, una pelirroja de corte recto, similar al de su madre, acompañado de una capucha y una máscara negra que cubría su boca y nariz.

—¡Cállate! ¡Después nos haremos cargo de ti, rubiecita! —exclamó el pelinegro, corriendo con todas las fuerzas que poseía.

Giró la cabeza, sintiendo la presión del aire golpear su rostro, y pudo ver a tres ANBU corriendo en la misma dirección que ellos. Eso sería un problema.

Llevaban corriendo unos cinco minutos fuera del pueblo, evitando los árboles que se interponían en su camino, y finalmente decidió que era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. No iban a correr toda la vida.

—¡Ten esto! —chilló al girarse, y con un jutsu de agua lanzó bombas de esta que golpearon al grupo de ANBU, retrasándolos a unos metros de ellos.

—Sharingan —musitó la Uchiha, logrando que en sus ojos negros se formaran dos aspas en cada uno.

La situación era fea, muy fea. Pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, o Mitsuki, los tres Renegados de Iwa saltaron a deshacerse de sus perseguidores.

Admiró con sorpresa como de las caderas del pequeño joven castaño salían cables de metal disparados, con una velocidad impresionante dirigidos hacia dos de los ANBU formados en posición de batalla. Estos ya estaban listos para lanzarles un jutsu, incluso cuando los cables se enrollaron en sus cuerpos unas ligeras llamas salieron de sus manos.

¿Acaso eso era posible, controlar cables de metal y atacar a alguien con eso? Parecía irreal. De alguna forma u otra, intentó cubrir con su cuerpo a su equipo. Aquellos tres renegados suponían una completa amenaza.

Luego de noquear a dos de los ANBU haciendo que se golpearan una cabeza contra la otra, ante su sorpresa, la chica del grupo avanzó a una velocidad casi sobrehumana hacia el restante que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos al ver los cables de metal, probablemente igual que ellos tres, y con unos golpes fijos alrededor de su cuerpo lo noqueó.

Él conocía esas posturas, de los días en que su abuelo lo entrenaba para así ser un digno cabecilla del Clan. Eran bloqueos de chakra, pero este era distinto. No sabía cómo exactamente, pero sí podía ver golpes más certeros y múltiples a una considerable velocidad, cada uno haciendo caer parte de la anatomía del ANBU para finalmente desparramarse en el suelo en una ligera pero presente convulsión.

—¿Bloqueaste su chi? ¿Está muerto? —preguntó el cabecilla de estos tres, acercándose a la pelirroja que poseía una máscara. Le recordaba de alguna forma a Kakashi, con esa vacía y aburrida mirada. Ella asintió, y notó que era extremadamente pequeña. Incluso Sarada era más alta y con un rostro más maduro—. Bueno, hazlo con los otros dos.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Boruto con rudeza, dando un paso hacia adelante con decisión y firmeza. Aunque era incómodo, puesto que este era más alto.

—Eso no es tu problema. No necesitas saberlo —respondió de una vez, acercándose peligrosamente hacia él. Mientras tanto, la pelirroja hacía el mismo procedimiento en el cuello con los otros dos, y el castaño los miraba, aprehensivo—. Por el contrario, yo sí te conozco, Boruto Uzumaki. Solo necesitas saber que seré el que te lleve de nuevo con tu padre.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, dando un paso hacia atrás con inseguridad. Ante esto, Mitsuki tomó su brazo, y Sarada se adelantó con aquella mirada inexpresiva pero peligrosa característica de un Uchiha.

—¿Para qué? No les afecta. Sigan su camino y nosotros el nuestro —escupió la Uchiha con la voz firme, señalándose a sí misma con su pulgar ante esto último.

—Oh, claro que nos afecta —sonrió de lado aquel chico. Debía tener alrededor de quince años, por su altura, su musculatura y su maduro rostro. Tenía el cabello negro azabache, largo en un flequillo en su lado derecho, rozando su hombro. El otro lado era corto, curiosamente, y sus ojos eran de un suave color miel—. ¿Sabes cuánto dan por llevarlos a su aldea? Millones de ryō.

—No los necesitan. Pueden quedarse con nosotros, tenemos todo lo necesario. Pero no podemos volver —habló Mitsuki en un tono condescendiente, tratando de calmar los ánimos. Entre tanto, la Uchiha mantenía activo su sharingan.

—Uhm... nah. No es suficiente —se mofó el renegado, alzando su mano para iniciar algún tipo de sello. Eso estaba poniéndose mal—. ¡Shunji, ahora!

Al predecir los movimientos del castaño con sus peligrosos cables de metal, Sarada avanzó rápidamente al hacer uso de su sharingan. Amasando chakra en su mano, dio un gran golpe que agrietó gran parte del lugar y lanzó a dos de ellos hacia atrás.

Sin embargo, el líder de aquella triada no cayó, sorpresivamente. Su mano hizo rápidos sellos, que finalmente fueron dirigidos al sistema nervioso de la Uchiha a la defensiva en forma de chakra.

.

.

Un grito resonó en la pelinegra que se había quedado en piedra por severos segundos. Su deber era proteger a su equipo, no permitir que cualquiera los atacaran.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste!? —gritó, mientras Mitsuki corría hacia la chica de rodillas en el agrietado suelo. Se sujetaba el rostro con fuerza, soltando alaridos de dolor, pero solo ella sabía el por qué—. ¡Raseng...!

—¡Boruto, necesitamos un ninja médico! ¡Sus ojos están sangrando! —era la voz de Mitsuki, quién abrazaba a Sarada contra su pecho con su blanquecino rostro crispado en preocupación.

El ninja renegado retrocedió un poco, mirando anonadado el paisaje ante él. ¿Sangrar por los ojos? ¿¡Qué locura era esa!? El castaño de ojos verdes se adelantó, apretando sus puños.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste, Takao!? —exclamó este, mirando al tal Takao con los ojos más abiertos de lo común. La chica frente a ellos siseaba en dolor, apretándose el rostro contra sus palmas.

—¡Y-Yo no lo hice...! Fue solo un genjutsu, demonios. ¡Debía estaar inconsciente, no sangrando como un súcubo! —bufó, tratando de ocultar sus nervios al desconocer lo sucedido en los ojos de su víctima.

Así que era eso, un genjutsu. No era común que un ninja los usara en combate, y si este tenía un control tan fuerte del mismo como para poner a Sarada casi llorando del dolor, debía tener un control del chakra perfecto y poseer un gran intelecto.

Se agachó hacia ella, y cuando puso su mano en la mejilla de esta sintió el rastro de sangre del que tanto hablaba Mitsuki. Nunca había escuchado de eso, pero prefería haberlo hecho y así saber qué le ocurría a su compañera.

La pelirroja encapuchada de la tríada se acercó a ellos en un paso desganado, inclinándose hacia la pelinegra con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—¿¡Qué quieres!? ¡Ya hicieron lo suficiente! —bramó con furia desbordando de sus ojos azulados, pero solo recibió una mirada fría de esos ojos ámbar.

—Tengo nociones básicas de ninjutsu medico —fue todo lo que respondió la joven de la mascara, agachándose para ver de frente a Sarada. Pero esta seguía tapándose el rostro con las manos. El castaño miró con molestia a su amigo, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros—. Quita las manos y abre los ojos.

Se tardó algunos segundos en cumplir la orden, pero poco a poco fue revelando sus pómulos manchados en sangre y los rastros de lágrimas rojizas cayendo por sus mejillas. Horrorizado, admiró los ojos de la Uchiha cuando los abrió. Seguían siendo negros, pero dentro de ellos había una iris roja como la sangre que caía de ellos, y una forma de un sol alrededor de ella en tono negro.

—¿Qué...? Tus ojos... —musitó la pelirroja, por fin mostrando una distinta expresión a la inexpresiva anterior. Sus cejas se hallaba enarcadas, y sus ojos bastante abiertos—. Tienes un buen par de ojos raros.

—¿Eh? ¿Le cambié los ojos con mi genjutsu? —inquirió el atacante anterior, inclinándose un poco—. Tienes esperanza, Shunji. Puedo quitarte esa mirada de imbécil que te cargas siempre.

Pero Boruto sabía muy bien qué ocurría.

—S-Sarada-chan... tus ojos... es el Mangekyō —balbuceó, casi sintiéndose desvanecer sobre sus rodillas.

.

.

N/A: Perdonen tanta demora, tuve un horrible bloqueo de escritor. No prometo actualizar pronto, pero lo intentaré :(

Espero que les gusten estos OC's. Pronto se sabrá más de ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

**La sombra del viento**

Cuando las personas hablaban de Sasuke Uchiha solían referirse a un criminal con el poder de un Dios, un hombre capaz de luchar contra más de cien hombres al mismo tiempo y salir sin un solo rasguño. Tan perfecto e imperfecto al mismo tiempo; un ninja prodigio.

A veces él quería ver esa fama de buena manera, como algo que debía ser portado con orgullo, con la frente en alto. Pero era imposible para él, no mientras esas tan dichosas habilidades no le ayudaran a encontrar a su hija.

Era tan doloroso haber sumido a su primogénita en vivencias tan similares a las suyas. No era ignorante al hecho de que Sarada hacía todo en pro de enorgullecerlo, de tomar su atención. Y él no tenía tiempo para eso.

¿A qué le recordaba? Un suspiro brotó de sus labios, mientras se quitaba las sandalias ninja para poder adentrarse a su hogar. Hogar... una palabra que sonaba tan ajena en él. Había dejado su hogar, la mujer que amaba y a su hija, solo por querer protegerlas.

 _"—Lo hice porque te amo, Sarada, a ti y a tu madre. El mundo es muy peligroso, solo quería que fuera un lugar seguro para ustedes."_

 _"—Entonces desearía que nos hubieses amado menos."_

Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que recibió la segunda vez que la vio, después de que fuera encontrado por ella, hace ya tres años. El tiempo sin duda pasaba rápido, volviendo borrosos aquellos recuerdos.

Él también deseaba muchas cosas, entre ellas haber tenido el valor de proteger a su familia en persona. Porque ni siquiera al volver pudo ser un padre para su pequeña, decidiendo entrenar a Boruto en vez de a ella, la última Uchiha, aquella que reclamaba su atención a gritos silenciosos.

¿Cuántas cargas debía llevar Sasuke Uchiha para que el destino fuera feliz?

—Tadaima —musitó de forma casi inaudible, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Sus pesadas piernas trataron de movilizarlo hasta el sofá, aquel que daba frente al comedor. Y pudo lograrlo, mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Sasuke era invencible, casi. Pero si había algo que lo estaba matando, era el estrés. Nuevamente había buscado a los tres genin en las fronteras, sin conseguir ni una pista. Se sentía tan inútil, aunque Kiba, Shino y Hinata, los mejores rastreadores, tampoco pudieron conseguir nada.

Si estaban secuestrados, se trataba de personas bastante astutas.

Sintió la apresurada presencia de su esposa, la cual se sentó a su lado mientras posaba su mano en su mejilla. Estaba fría, y era reconfortante.

—Sasuke... Llegaste —musitó la Haruno, con su labio inferior temblando. Él abrió los ojos, observando las suaves facciones de su mujer. Una sonrisa surcó por sus labios, pequeña, casi inexistente, al ver aquella frente prominente con el byakugō. Dio un golpe con sus dedos en ella, siendo recibido este gesto por una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo de mejillas. ¿Cómo podía hacerla sentir como una quinceañera con una sola mirada?—. ¿C-Conseguiste algo?

El fantasma de su sonrisa fue lo único que quedó, puesto que su expresión volvió a ser tan estoica como antes. Tensó su mandíbula, mientras desviaba su mirada azabache, heredada de su Clan. Temía llegar sin noticias nuevamente para su esposa. Él mismo había podido ver como la Haruno, ahora Uchiha, se caía a pedazos por la pérdida de su hija.

—No —negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua. A pesar de no mirarla, sabía que la expresión de Sakura había cambiado. Siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de Sarada. En ese momento sus orbes verdes se llenaban de lagrimas, y su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar. Pero en ese momento no; Sakura no estaba llorando.

Al mirarla, se encontró con una expresión de cansancio, y decepción. No era para menos, ya era un año y medio de búsqueda. Había escuchado a Naruto hablar con Shikamaru, preguntándole si había pasado a buscar el cadaver de su hijo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse lo mismo. ¿Estaría buscando el cadaver de su hija?

—Yo... Yo habría deseado que ella estuviera aquí cuando te lo dijera —balbuceó la pelirosa, con resignación en su tono de voz. Estaba jugando con sus manos nerviosamente, mientras fijaba sus ojos en su regazo, en aquel pantalón blanco de algodón, como si se tratara de lo más interesante—. ¿Sabías? Era su sueño.

Enarcó sus cejas, frunciéndolas de tal forma que parecían tocarse entre ellas. Sakura era una mujer directa, sin pelos en la lengua, a veces siendo incluso maleducada. No comprendía por qué de un momento a otro se tornaba tan nerviosa, como si estuviera tratando un tema secreto y delicado.

Tomó las suaves manos de su mujer, eran pequeñas y cabían a la perfección en su mano derecha, la única que tenía. Las suyas eran callosas y duras, y aunque Sakura fuera una kunoichi y no se quedara atrás, se sentían más suaves y delicadas que las suyas. Las apretó, tratando de darle algo de conforte.

—No me gustan los rodeos, Sakura —dijo severamente, aunque su expresión le restaba seriedad al asunto. Y ella notó aquella preocupación por su bienestar, por lo que el atisbo de una dulce sonrisa se asomó en sus labios rosáceos.

—En un principio lloré mucho, no quería que fuera de esta forma. Sentía... —la voz de Sakura se quebró, mientras sus ojos se enrojecían ante el paso de pequeñas lágrimas—... Sentía que estaba reemplazando a mi Sarada. Pero luego me di cuenta de que no es así. Que esto es un regalo de Dios para darnos esperanzas y seguir buscándola, porque habrá alguien más ansiando su regreso.

Aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba habían comenzando a brillar hacia él, mientras hablaba con tanta emoción y a la vez nostalgia y tristeza. Sakura podía haber sido una buena Hokage, diplomáticamente hablando. Tenía el don de la palabra.

—¿Estás...? —musitó, de repente, captando por fin el mensaje que su esposa había lanzado entre palabras emotivas producto de los nervios. Los Uchiha eran criados para contener las emociones, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran más de lo común.

—Sí, anata —sonrió Sakura, permitiendo que un par de lágrimas cayeran por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Había tomado su mano rasposa y la había puesto sobre su camiseta roja, justo sobre su vientre—. Estoy embarazada... tres meses. Seremos papás otra vez.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, mientras su mano se acostumbraba al tacto sobre dónde estaría su nuevo bebé. Parpadeó, confundido, mientras procesaba la información que le era dada.

Finalmente, una diminuta sonrisa se hizo presente en el estoico rostro del Uchiha, y procedió a llevar su mano a los cabellos de la pelirosa para acercarla a sí y darle un beso en la frente.

El destino le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad para ser un verdadero padre. Y como Sakura había dicho, era un atisbo de esperanza; debía traer a su hija devuelta, ahora no solo tenía dos padres desconsolados a su espera, sino un hermano o hermana que necesitaba de ella.

Había podido recuperar su aliento, al menos a medias. Había sido una sorpresa encontrarse con aquellos ojos tan... Era imposible describirlos. Si algo había sentido, era miedo, angustia, nada bueno en realidad. Por sus múltiples entrenamientos con su tía Hanabi y su abuelo Hiashi, pudo saber que los Hyūga eran un clan con muchos secretos.

Pero nada se comparaba con aquel clan casi extinto; los Uchiha. ¿Qué secretos se escondían detrás de ese emblema de abanico?

 _Bufó con las manos en los bolsillos, pateando un piedra que se asomó en su camino. Solo podía mascullar 'estupido viejo' con un mohín visible sobre sus aniñados labios. Nuevamente su padre no había querido entrenarlo, alegando que tenía mucho trabajo._

 _Eso era lo que siempre decía cuando quería pasar tiempo con él. ¿Quién lo culpaba? Era solo un niño de siete años renuente a compartir a su padre con la Aldea._

 _Estaba a punto de devolverse a su casa a jugar con Himawari, su hermana de cinco años, hasta que oyó algunas voces molestas y burlonas en el callejón de la cuadra por la cual estaba caminando. Frunció el ceño, escuchando la risa de Oniki, uno de los niños mayores de aquella zona que vivía torturando a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino. Un bully con mayúsculas._

 _Dio zancadas hasta poder ver lo que sucedía, y al estar allí pudo ver a un puñado de niños en círculo. Debían ser unos cinco, además de una niña Hyūga. Frunció el ceño, debía ser de la rama secundaria._

 _—¡Vamos, demonio! Pon los ojos como los de tu papá, eh. Mamá dice que son los ojos del diablo —se burló Oniki, tomando a una niña de su camiseta. Al obtener una mejor visión, Boruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No era ni más ni menos que Sarada Uchiha, hija de los mejores amigos de su padre._

 _Era una sorpresa verla siendo sometida de esa forma. Cuando eran menores compartían más, casi todos los días, pero sus padres desistieron de intentar hacerlos llevarse bien cuando él le pegó un chicle en el cabello y ella lo amarró con ligas en un árbol._

 _—¿Vas a llorar? Esperaba más de ti. Eres hija de un criminal, ¡Seguro irás por el mismo camino! —bufó la Hyūga, pateando el costado de la pelinegra de lentes._

 _Al conocer a la Uchiha por primera vez no tuvo una muy buena imagen de ella. No era dulce y tierna como su hermana, ni amable y cálida como Sumire, su vecina. Sarada Uchiha era callada, reservada, orgullosa, algo violenta al enojarse. ¿Entonces qué hacía allí, dejándose golpear e insultar como si nada?_

 _—¡Oigan, déjenla en paz! —gruñó, alzando su puño. Los rostros de los niños se habían girado hacia él con fastidio por interrumpir sus "hazañas"—. ¡O juro que les romperé la cara-ttebasa!_

 _Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y estaban justificadas. Después de todo, la mayoría de ellos era genin, y los que no al menos tenían buenas nociones ninja._

 _—¿Y qué vas a hacer tú, enano? —bufó un castaño cruzándose de brazos ante él. Tenía una banda ninja, así que era un genin, por lo que apretó los puños—. ¿Eres amigo de ese monstruo? Debes merecer que te demos a ti también, entonces._

 _Vio a Sarada de rodillas con una expresión confusa, y a su vez, seria. Era muy difícil descifrarla, por lo que decidió no intentarlo._

 _—¡No le digas así!_

 _—Oye, es el hijo del Hokage. Mejor vámonos —musitó en voz baja Oniki, halando al castaño de su camiseta. Los vio alejarse con sus sonrisas socarronas y la burla reflejada en sus ojos. Eran unos imbéciles._

 _Se apresuró en ayudar a la niña, estaba sucia y despeinada. Podía ver su cuerpo contusionado al intentar disminuir el dolor en su costado, y a la vez unos rasguños en su mejilla, probablemente producto de la salvaje niña de ojos perlados._

 _—No necesito de tu ayuda —masculló la de lentes cuando intentó tenderle su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Frunció el ceño ante su negativa, pero igual no se alejó de ella._

 _—Yo creo que sí —comentó con algo de prepotencia, llevándose los brazos hasta detrás de la cabeza. Miraba a la niña que se acomodaba los lentes con algo de risa, no se veía tan intimidante en ese momento—, te estaban pegando y ni te defendías. ¿Por qué?_

 _Los dos ojos ónix de la joven Uchiha se fijaron en él, sin poder leer exactamente que reflejaban. Eran tan fríos e inexpresivos. ¿Qué había hecho su padre? ¿Qué había en su línea sanguínea para ser tan detestada?_

 _—Ese no es tu problema —bramó, dispuesta a alejarse, como si hubiese leído su mente._

Sus ojos estaban malditos.

Su sangre estaba maldita.

Por eso Konoha desconfiaba de Sarada.

Ella no daba respuesta, seguía absorta en su mundo, como si en su cabeza existiese una batalla sangrienta y a sus afueras absolutamente nada.

Pero sí pasaban muchas cosas; los ANBU estaban en su búsqueda, ya sabían que él se hallaba vivo, y encima tenían a tres criminales junto a ellos. Aquello era un gran problema para sus planes; Boruto prefería mantenerse al margen, que le creyesen muerto, solo mientras conseguía el suficiente poder para empezar con su propósito.

Y ahora por culpa de aquellos tres buenos para nadas debía reestructurar todo. Encima debía lidiar con lo que fuera que le estuviera sucediendo a Sarada.

Observó a Mitsuki, quien empuñaba tres shurikens entre sus dedos, dispuesto a atacar a los tres renegados si hacían algo. Confiaba en él; era el más poderoso de su grupo, al menos por el momento, con su modo sabio y todos los jutsus que pudo heredar de su progenitor.

—Si a ella le sucede algo —masculló, lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído por los presentes. Su mandíbula se hallaba tensa, y sus ojos azules chispeaban en dirección del de cabellos color miel—, juro que te mataré.

El líder tenía sus insultos en la punta de la lengua, incluso dando un paso hacia adelante para poder despotricar libremente contra el Uzumaki. Pero fue detenido por la blanca mano del chico castaño que estaba con ellos, aquel de los cables de metal y ojos verdosos. No había maldad en su mirada, no la necesaria para alguien que ya había matado.

—Lo lamentamos... No sabemos lo que sucedió. Los genjutsus de Tadao jamás había hecho eso... —balbuceó el castaño, y ambos shinobis de la Hoja se preguntaron como un chico tan torpe, ansioso y penoso podía ser un criminal tan reconocido—. Soy Shunji, él es Tadao, y ella es Kahori —señaló al malhumorado de ojos miel, y luego a la pelirroja de máscara que fijó su azulada mirada en ellos tres.

Bajó su mirada nuevamente a Sarada. Seguía con su vista nublada, apretando en sus puños la arena que residía bajo ella. Algo le dolía, lo sentía de alguna forma. Trató de alejarse, para darle su espacio, pero fue detenido por dos manos que se aferraron en el cuello de su chaqueta.

Eran las manos temblorosas de la Uchiha, quién fijó sus ojos en él y pudo por fin analizar su rostro. Jamás la había visto de esa manera, parecía un muerto. Pálida, ojerosa, con sangre seca en sus mejillas. Su labio inferior temblaba descontroladamente.

Y sus ojos... Demonios, aquellos ojos mandaban escalofríos en su columna. Rojos como la sangre que brotaba de ellos, con un sol tan negro como el cabello y los ojos de ese clan.

—E-Est-ás v... vivo... Tú y Mitsuki... —balbuceó como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento, como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma. Cuanta ironía; ella sí que parecía un fantasma. El temor se reflejó en sus ojos azules, cuestionando la cordura de su amiga—... Están vivos.

Mitsuki observó con desconcierto como la Uchiha terminaba abrazando al pobre Boruto, enterrando su rostro en la blanca camiseta del chico. Si antes estaba sucia, ahora estaba peor, lleno de tierra, viejas manchas de comida y bayas, y sangre.

Se preguntó si todo eso era necesario. Conocía del sharingan todo lo que podía saber alguien ajeno al clan. No era un secreto que su padre estaba obsesionado con los Uchiha, siempre asombrado sobre cuánto dolor y oscuridad podía llenar a esas pobres almas.

El Mangekyō Sharingan, ojo del mismo demonio, reflejo del dolor y el sufrimiento. Solo se revelaba cuando un poseedor del sharingan presenciaba una perdida inmensa y dolorosa. Muchos Uchihas habían asesinado a sus propios mejores amigos o hermanos con la finalidad de conseguir ese poder ocular.

¿Cómo había aparecido en los vírgenes ojos de Sarada? Aquello comenzaba a hacer sus miedos realidad; la crueldad del mundo comenzaba a hacer mella en ellos, poco a poco, pero con paso firme. En algún momento su alma sería mancillada por la oscuridad, sin oportunidad al retorno.

¿Debía culpar a Boruto, o al mismo destino?

Alejó su mirada de ellos, observando con desgano a los tres Renegados de Iwa. Shunji, Tadao y Kahori... Era malo con los nombres, pero de alguna forma aquellos pasaban sublimemente por su cabeza sin sonar extraños o ajenos. Cuando Sarada nombró a aquella Tríada se imaginó a tres hombres malvados, sin metas en la vida, con cicatrices y almas oscuras.

Pero aquellos tres jóvenes no debían pasar de los quince o dieciséis años. ¿Qué hacía cometiendo crímenes y robando si tenían esos rostros y miradas pulcras y transparentes como el agua?

Se recordó mentalmente que ellos tres estaban en las mismas, así que desistió de buscar una respuesta.

—Felicidades, lo consiguieron —sonrió perversamente, aunque era su sonrisa normal. Jamás entendió por qué las personas tendían a asustarse con su sonrisa, ¿Era algo normal, no?—. Por fin la volvieron loca.

Tadao, de cabellos azabaches y ojos miel, aparentemente talentoso en el genjutsu, posó su ruda mirada en él, tratando de escudriñarlo. Parecía ser cabezadura y tosco, le recordaba a Iwabe de alguna forma.

 _"No, Mitsuki. No pienses en el pasado... Konoha no es tu hogar..."_

—¡Oye! Ya Shunji te dijo que lo sentíamos —bufó, luego desviando su cara con algo de pena. Quién lo diría. Se hallaba cruzando de brazos, y pudo notar un curioso tatuaje negro en su brazo derecho. Modas extrañas—. Supongo... No, olvídenlo.

—Tenemos un lugar donde nos quedamos, queda muy cerca. Tenemos algo de medicina con la que trabaja Kahori —habló el castaño, quitándole la palabra a su compañero—, podemos ayudar a su amiga. En cuanto este mejor, pueden seguir su rumbo.

Podía ser una trampa... No, no podía, debía ser una trampa. Se habían topado en esos dieciocho meses con gente engañosa, no podía culparse a sí mismo por desconfiar de esos tres.

Pero se veía tan sincero ese joven enclenque de ojos verdes y cabello color tierra. Miró a Sarada, quién seguía hundida en el pecho de Boruto, perdida en su mundo. Luego a su sol, que confundido acariciaba los cabellos azabaches de la Uchiha.

Suspiró, fijándose en los dos muchachos de Iwagakure. Prefería que Sarada fuese atendida con los recursos médicos necesarios.

—Supongo que es lo mejor —se encogió de hombros, forzando una sonrisa.

Jadeó, moviendo su pluma sobre el pergamino que firmaba en ese momento. Ser una Kage nunca sonó tan aburrido como en verdad era. De joven al ver a su abuelo ejercer su rol de Tsuchikage quedó fascinada. Era un título de absoluto poder y jerarquía.

Pero Kurotsuchi lo odiaba. Odiaba estar allí sentada, meditando como su vida pudo haber sido tan distinta si tan solo no hubiese sido hambrienta de poder. Y no solo lo decía bajo la perspectiva de una Kage. Muchas cosas pudieron evitarse si no fuese tan ambiciosa.

Rodó los ojos cuando tocaron su puerta, como si dentro de esa oficina se estuviera llevando un acontecimiento ultra secreto. Generalmente era su consejera, alguien que ya era de confianza, o su ex esposo a querer joderle la vida.

Se pasó una mano por su corto cabello negro, bufando para luego articular un corto "pase." Últimamente el clima en Iwa era más caluroso de lo normal.

Pero no era su consejera. Era Iburine, el jefe de los ANBU junto al jefe de la policía militar cuyo nombre no le interesaba en absoluto. Aunque debería, ¿Qué clase de líder era?

—Tsuchikage-sama, tenemos importantes noticias. Son de asunto diplomático que deberá tratar con el Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki —habló firme Iburine, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarla.

Se inclinó en su escritorio, enarcando las cejas con más interés. Si se trataba del Hokage, le importaba. No trataba con él personalmente desde los exámenes chūnin del año pasado, y a través de cartas desde la última firma para los exámenes que se avecinaban.

—¿Asunto diplomático? Soy toda oídos —habló, apoyando su barbilla sobre el dorso de su mano.

El jefe de la policía militar tragó en seca, temblando un poco. Gallina.

—S-Se sabe que Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha y M-Mitsuki de la Aldea del Sonido d-desaparecieron tras los e-exámenes chūnin antepasados, s-se presume q-que fueron s-secuestrados...

Un tartamudo. Lo que le faltaba. Iburine notó su fastidio, porque se apresuró a tomar la palabra del otro hombre.

—Lo que Dai quiere decir, es que se suponía que estaban secuestrados. Sin embargo, fueron vistos en Miyahoma, en compañía de los tres renegados. Robando como ratas, me atrevo a añadir.

Esa era la cereza, sus famosos tres chūnin renegados en compañía del mocoso tramposo de Naruto Uzumaki. Recordaba a ese rubio impertinente, que había utilizado un kote con la finalidad de sobresalir en los exámenes. Bastaba decir que esperaba más de ese niño.

¿Pero a la larga, que tanto talento podía haber en una lagartija que lo había tenido todo? Los mejores ninjas de la historia eran personas sin nada, que crecían poco a poco hasta convertirse en leyendas. Tenía a Naruto como ejemplo.

Y encima, se atrevía a renegar de su aldea y compartir con criminales. ¿Habría sido la mala influencia del demonio Uchiha y de la mala hierba, hijo de Orochimaru? Naruto era un idiota al juntarlo con esos dos.

Ladeó una sonrisa. Debía tener una interesante charla con el Hokage. Pero antes debía encontrar a sus tres renegados, sin importar que Miyahoma estuviese lejos.

N/A: Ta-da, pidieron escena Sasusaku y ahí la tienen, con una linda sorpresa que era absolutamente necesaria.

Todo parece ir mejorando para esos dos... No por mucho.

Sobre los Renegados de Iwa, son personajes a los que les tengo cariño. Llevo creándoles su trama desde que nació la idea de Yoake, y me encanta por paralelismos que se mostraran pronto, o quizás no tanto.

Sobre el Mangekyō Sharingan, me estoy tomando ciertas libertades artísticas. De dónde salió, se preguntan. Lamentablemente tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo para saberlo, purr.

Sobre el BoruSaraMitsu, son nenes, aunque desde ya se ve conexión en ellos.

Y sobre el review de Nobodyknows05, me encantó, porque atinaste completamente al propósito del fic, y lo que ya tenía planeado. Ten por seguro que todo lo que plasmaste se verá en los siguientes capítulos.

Kurotsuchi... Me encanta el personaje. Se preguntaran por qué aparece tanta gente, y lamento si les fastidia porque no planeo cambiarlo :c veremos los puntos de vista de MUCHOS personajes.

¿Por qué? Porque me gusta que el fic tenga la esencia de Naruto, así que no solo se centrará en los protagonistas y ya. Igual la Tsuchikage es muy importante... Bueno, todos los Kages, pero además de Naruto y Gaara, sobretodo ella.

Estoy teniendo ciertos problemas con el ojo de Boruto, porque a ciencia cierta no se sabe qué es ni sus poderes. Para mí no es ni tenseigan ni byakugan. No sé si incluirlo y darle yo lo que creo que es, tomándome libertades artísticas, o no incluirlo en absoluto. ¿Ustedes qué piensan?

Ya saben, dejen reviews. En el capítulo anterior solo hubo tres y casi lloro :c díganme qué piensan, sus críticas, y como siempre, que quieren que pase.


End file.
